thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Picture 209.png|Sara and Bella Picture 128.png|Sigga Rolandotter Picture 211.png|Emma and Wings Picture 212.png|Colm and Soot Picture 210.png|Deru and Twig Picture 213.png|Deru at Bella's Ball Picture 20.png|Johan Bloom Picture 21.png|Avallyn beb_55a_tyri.jpg|Tyri snf_40_seraphia_tyri.jpg|Seraphia & Tyri Here are some known humans and their horses: 'Sara' Sara as stated on the front page, was raised a goddess. After Sigga Rolandotter the Valkyrie came down to Earth, she became supreme goddess of all of Bella Sara. She and Bella rule over North of North. Instead of calling Bella her horse she simply marks Bella as her equal. In the game Bella Sara Adventures, Sara is in the Overgaard Skylands, and Bella is in the Fountain Plaza. You can find out more about Bella and Sara in Bella's Family. 'Sigga Rolandotter' Sigga Rolandotter was banished long ago from North of North because she fell in love with a mortal man, which is agaisnt the immortal ways. She was punished by being kicked out of North of North and being turned mortal. However, you should not judge her because of this because she ''organized the major herds, and ''she ''helped form Bella Sara. 'Emma Roland' Emma is part of the royal family. She has a long brown pony tail and a deep purple vest with a ruffled white shirt underneath, with some navy blue pants. She always carries a messenger bag type purse filled with useful tools wherever she goes. She replaced Sigga as Valkyrie and has gone on many adventures since. She has a horse named Wings. In the game Bella Sara Adventures, Emma is in Rolandsgaard Boardwalk; Wings is in Canter Farms. You can see all the quests given to Emma in Emma's Adventures. 'Colm Roland' Colm Roland is Emma's cousin. He has messy blond hair and despite the femininity in Bella Sara, he enjoys North of North a lot. His horse is named Soot. In Bella Sara Adventures, Colm's in the Outskirts. After you get a certain adventure, Soot can be found right next to Colm. 'Deru' Deru is Colm and Emma's faithful friend. She is a type of fairy called a ''dryad, ''and despite this she is normal size. She is the soul of the world tree Drasilmare, and Twig, her ''dryad ''steed, is the heart. She has brown skin and a long black pony tail. If she stood still enough you would mistake her for a lotus flower. She goes every where with Emma and Colm when Emma's Valkyrie duties call her back into action. On Bella Sara Adventures, she's in Canter Downs. 'Johan Bloom' Johan Bloom is a young farmer and the keeper of the Sunstone, Sunflower's magical herd pendant, until he gave it to Emma. He had been kept alive for thousands of years with the Sunstone's magic. When Emma gave the Sunstone back to Sunflower, the magic no longer worked and he started to get really old, reallly quickly. Luckily for him, his true love Avalynn had finally awaken and she healed him wth her magic. They got married soon after. His horse is named Cayenne. 'Princess Avalynn' Princess Avalynn is a beautiful fairy princess with long red hair and an orange and gold dress. She had been asleep in an amber gem for a thousand years. Once her thousand years were up, it cracked to pieces and she was free. She was keeper of the Moonstone until she gave it to Emma. When she heard that Johan was hurt she rushed to him with Emma and healed him with her magic. They were married soon after. Avalynn's steed is a unicorn named Tiara, who guarded Avalynn in her enchanted slumber. 'Marta Thomas' Marta Thomas doesn't have a horse, but she has three Bovos (floating cows): one yellow, one brown, and one pink. In the game Bella Sara Adventures, she and the bovos are side by side in the Overgaard Skylands 'Tyri''' Tyri is the youngest and funniest of the Valkyries, a group of imortal women who ride flying horses and inspire heroes. Long ago their leader Sigga taught Tyri how to be a Valkyrie. Now Tyri must teach Emma, Sigga's long- awaited heir. Tyri and Emma plan to enjoy Bella's Ball, but then they must begin Emma's first quest. She is also the rider of Seraphia. Category:Reference